


The Unknown

by Kitt_K05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_K05/pseuds/Kitt_K05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah watts has a secret. She ran from her old life to escape after her secret nearly destroyed her life. Through a series of unfortunate events Steve Rogers found out her secret but has sworn to keep it safe. For her sake, he better.</p><p>Please leave reviews. I want to hear your thoughts on the story. Thank you for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

I heard voices hollering from outside my window. Pale blue light illuminated the geometric shapes of my scale engine drawings pinned to my bedroom walls.

I turned over to look at my pink fuzzy clock my dad had given me on my 5th birthday, he always liked to give me extra girly items despite my constant asking for pieces to complete my hand built internal combustion engine. The fuzzy monstrosity read 85:85.

The voices grew louder but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. I grabbed the clock to inspect the odd time closer, the red glow of the digital 85:85 hurt my eyes but it did not change the fact that this was not a time that my clock should be showing. I tapped the right side of the hairy beast and it crumpled into my hands, leaving nothing but the furry edging. I dropped the pieces onto my quilted bedspread. This felt strangely familiar.

I flipped my bedspread back and slid out of bed. The cold of my wood floor pricked my feet as I stepped lightly to look out at the loudly growing voices. I hugged my arms into myself uncomfortable with the sight before me. The whole neighborhood was on my lawn.

My neighborhood Mr. heckle and his wife Judy stared angrily up at me yelling at the top of their lungs. His grey hair coming off his head as he yelled with intensity. I still couldn't make out what they were saying, it sounded like they were underwater, but I didn’t want to open my window to find out what they were saying. I already knew, it was my secret.

Once the incident at school happened it was bound to get out to everyone.

BANG BANG.

Someone was knocking hard on the bedroom door, I turned my back on the crowd to the door in the corner of my room. The poster of the periodic table taped to the back of my door shook violently at the pounding.

“Yeah?” I asked cautiously.

“Sarah, get out here NOW.” I heard my mother’s voice yell at me from beyond my safe place.

I knew this feeling. I felt it before. How did I get out of this? The voices outside grew louder. A rock hit my window with a loud thud frightening me to the floor. I grabbed my legs into myself and put my head on my knees, my long wavy chocolate brown hair draping my thighs.

The pounding at my bedroom door started again, with more vigor as it sounded like my door was about to give in to the fight. The voices from behind me growling unintelligible shouts and screams. I started to cry in fear.

What were they going to do to me? I didn’t mean to do anything wrong? I can’t help it! With one final bang my door came crashing down from it’s hinges, my periodic table poster hitting the floor with a loud thud. I looked up to see my mom rushing toward me, her eyes black with anger and everyone from outside flooding into my room to surround me.

“NO, PLEASE!” I screamed.

They reached into grab me when I woke up, panting and in another bedroom in the present time.

I grabbed for my phone on my shitty wooden bedside table. The white light glow of the screen nearly blinded me but I could make out that it was 4:12AM.

The background of my phone, the first picture of the planet Pluto, mocked me with it’s simple perfection and constant state of revolving on the same path. I wish I had a path I could see and know where I would be in a year’s time.

I put my phone back down on the pukey looking wood varnish and laid back in bed, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. I groaned with frustration. That was the third night in a row I had this reoccurring nightmare. It always started and ended the same way. It wouldn’t be so bad if I knew it was only a dream.


	2. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day. A new challenge.

The chime of my alarm woke me suddenly. It was morning. finally. 

The smell of bacon wafted into my apartment from my neighbor downstairs cooking breakfast. Today it was a welcome smell. I flipped on the coffee maker and walked to the bathroom to get ready quickly. No shower, simple teeth brush, dry shave, deodorant, and wrapped my wavy hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I threw on the standard issue Stark uniform, black button down shirt with Stark branding sewn into the front right pocket and black pants. 

I grabbed a travel mug from the hook by my coffee maker, Stark issue of course. I shoved papers of part drawings aside and poured steaming hot coffee into the black travel mug. I slipped on my black work shoes, grabbed my phone, work badge, favorite black sunglasses, not Stark issue, and rushed out the door. 

I always got ready quickly. I lived in a shitty apartment on the lower east side, the only thing I wanted to do was sleep there and that’s about it. No leisurely flipping through the Sunday times as I sip my coffee, no, up and out. 

I rushed down three flights of stairs to catch the 8:15AM train going north to midtown. I threw my earbuds in to ignore everyone around me and listen to this week’s episode of ‘‘This American Life’ which involved some guy trying to clone a bull. I rode for 8 stops then hopped off right at Midtown right in front of Stark tower. 

I had to hand it to Tony, he did make it nice and easy to get to work. I know he helped rebuild the city massively after the attack a year ago, so in return the city let him buy some prime real estate. I walked up to the giant steel building and flashed my badge at the scary buff african american security guard, Percy. He waved me through with a big smile. 

“Good morning miss Sarah!” Percy said in a sexy deep bass of a voice. 

“Good Morning Percy. Hows was your weekend with Michelle?” Percy smiled even wider. 

“Good, Good. We finally installed that sun powered sprinkler system you had me buy. We love it!” I kept walking toward the elevator but smiled back at him. 

“I knew you would like it. It will save you a fortune.” I said behind me. 

I walked to the row of 8 sleek and shiny elevators and waited for one to come down. Other workers started gathering around the lobby to wait. Women were always dressed like they were on fashion runway, short skirts and high high heel shoes. Men always wore fancy shiny suits. I tried to blend into the background, which was not hard to do in a standard issue black work clothes that also matched what the janitorial staff wore. 

A man with a shiny blue suit cracked what I guessed was a joke because three other men roared with laughter around him, when a elevator in the middle binged and opened. A group of 7 of us piled in, I squeezed in toward the back and we skyrocketed upward. A group of men who joked downstairs were in front of me discussing something about projections for the upcoming year. Little by little the group let off at various floors, finally leaving me and the salt and pepper haired man alone together. 

He turned to me “Would you mind vacuuming under my desk?” He asked brazenly. 

Shocked I asked “What?” 

He looked at me strangely “Under my desk, I notice it never gets clean. Can you be sure to do that? Office 2030.” 

I smiled politely. “I’ll let Tony Stark know personally that you are dissatisfied with his office conditions. As head engineer for all of Stark industries it will be very easy for me to let him know as we work in the same office space. I personally have never had issues with crumbs under my desk, but you know, I’m not on my knees all that often to notice.” I smiled devilishly. 

The man shifted clearly uncomfortable. 

“You’re Sarah Watts? You’re so young.” The man said curiously. 

“Yes.” I said triumphantly. The elevator stopped and opened up on the 20th floor. He stepped out. Then turned around the to say something but the elevator door shut before he could say anything more. 

I smiled with delight. It was great teasing the business elite in this building, they always fell into the trap. They never expect a 25 year old female, dressed like a worker at footlocker, to be the head engineer for all of Stark industries. 

They’ve all heard of me, the girl who helped Stark launch the full redesign of his robot defense fleet. But none of them know who I really am, and I intend to keep it that way.


	3. Tony's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a new idea for national security.

I rode up the remaining 25 floors to the top of Stark tower. The doors open to reveal the wide open industrial working space of floor to ceiling windows. The sun’s reflection off the newly waxed floors blinded me, my sunglasses were useless, I groaned covering my eyes with my free hand.

“Fish oil and tomato juice.” I heard a voice quip at me from the balcony above.

I looked up to see Tony, cleaning a tool with a dirty grey cloth.

“What?” I asked still shielding my eyes from the insanely bright rays.

“Fish oil and tomato juice. Best cure for a hangover.” I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the staircase leading up to the lab.

“I don’t have a hangover.” I could feel Tony’s eyes watching me step slowly up the staircase.

“Then what’s your excuse? You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.” I finally made my way up the stairs and stood in front of him.

He wore a tight grey v-neck t-shirt and expensive dark washed jeans. His hair and complexion looked annoyingly perfect as always.

“It’s called being human.” I grumbled. Tony laughed. “I’m human. Well, I guess I’m smarter than your average human. Richer than your average human…” I walked past him into the lab trying to ignore his rambling list superior human qualities. “...More handsome than your average human.” He winked at me.

“Stop.” I said seriously. “I can’t deal with your more douchey than average human personality today.” He covered his heart with his hand.

“You wound me Watts.” He loved to call me by my last name. “What ails you my overly frumpy engineer?” he asked leaning over a work table and grinning. He was more jolly than usual which usually meant more work for me.

“Why are you so happy today? Is Pepper in town or something?” I put my mug down and grabbed my black leather tool belt from the hanger on the wall.

“Oh no. I’m not sex happy.” He smirked. “I’m new idea happy.” I fastened my tool belt on at the side of my waist.

“What now?” He ran over to me with a skip. He placed his hands on my shoulders from behind me and pointed me to look out on the city.

“Look out there.” He said squeezing my shoulders tighter.

“Yeah? What about it?” I asked unenthusiastically.

“The world. Do you know what lives in the world?” He asked. I tried to swivel away

“Tony I don’t have time for this.” He held me firm looking out the window.

“People. Watts. People live in the world.” I exhaled loudly. “You don’t say?” He let go of my shoulders and stood by my side, still smiling like a kid who discovered a hidden pudding pack in their lunch.

“You know what those people need?” He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“More Kardashians?” I asked barely holding back a laugh.

“No. There are enough of those. Security. People want to feel secure. Watts say you’re going out for a night on the town, in an outfit where you don’t look like a 14 year old Avril Lavigne wanna be.” I looked down at my black uniform.

“This is your uniform Stark.”

“Yes, but I never said you had to wear it. I gave it to you as a joke. But everyday you wear it just to spite me.” He was not wrong. On the day I was hired I was issued this ugly oversized uniform knowing he meant it as a joke, I decided to play dumb and wear it everyday. After a while he would hint that I could wear whatever I wanted, but I continued to wear the uniform just the same. I have for the past year and have no intention of stopping now.

“Anyway, you go out in something that makes guys head turn and traffic stop.

”Am I wearing a traffic cone?”

“No more talking employee. As I was saying you’re going out, walking by yourself to meet your friends, when some shady characters start following you.” I looked at him crossing my arms now waiting for the big idea. “Or you get a feeling like something bad is going to happen. Women’s intuition. You know?” I shook my head. “Watts, you’re starting to hurt my feelings. When someone feels in danger at anytime, imagine that you just press a button and an armed sentry appears within seconds. Ready to help serve and protect any citizen whenever they need it.”

Tony ran to the other side of the lab looking for something in a large cabinet drawer.

“Isn’t that the NYPD’s job?” I asked matter of factly.

Tony dug throwing wires knick knacks aside then Ah Ha’d when he emerged with a small metal box with a red button on it. He ran it over to me and placed it in my hand.

“Push the button.” He said eyes wide with excitement.

“No. What do you have this hooked up to?” I eyed it suspiciously. It looked like a small 1960’s shock box, that kids could buy in a hobby store.

“It’s a crude prototype. Just push it. I promise you won’t be electrocuted like last time.” Last time he had me push a button it burned the hair off my left arm. “That does not instill confidence in me.” I stared at the button a little longer before curiosity got the better of me and against my better judgement I pushed it. I waited and nothing happend. I pushed it again. Then looked extremely unimpressed at Tony.

“Son of a bitch!” He yelled frustrated.

I slide out the under side of the button box to see the main flip switch disconnected from the small motherboard. I connected it carefully. “See this is why I pay you the big bucks.” He said suavely. “Now push it.” I pushed the button and a silver sentry popped up from under floor and stood at my side. It was made from recycled from bits of older sentry prototypes, I recognized the parts.

“How may i help you?” The sentry asked me. Tony squealed with joy. “Tell it to walk you to your car.”

I saw Tony had added a detective sensors to the eyes, mouth, and hands of the sentry.

“Walk me to my car.” I said not moving.

“You have to walk Watts.” Tony said seriously.

I took a step toward the balcony and the sentry stepped with me. I took another step and it stepped with me again. I walked in a circle and it followed never missing a beat. “Now say, thank you I’m safe now.” I looked from Tony to the large tall machine. “I’m safe now.” “Goodbye.” The sentry said before boosting up and flying back under the lab floor. I stared in disbelief.

“How cool was that?” Tony said with glee. “Police response time in New York City is like 4 minutes Sentry Security can be there in 30 seconds. This will cut down crimes by half, maybe by 90%. Imagine a crime free NYC. A crime free world. Now that’s a legacy.” Tony said staring at me intently.

“Tony, I don’t know. How are you going to activate the voice recognition for the victim versus the attacker. How are people going to be able to afford this? How are you going to build a security force big enough to fill all the calls coming in?” I asked the problems growing bigger and bigger in my head.

“Watts, I have nothing to worry about.” He said calmly. “The real question is how are you going to build a security force that big? Time to get that hideous uniform to work. I want to see plans by next week. Also the robot bay is acting up in stall 3, and the drill hand is stuck in door 2.” He walked away from me toward the stairs.

“Oh and the gang is coming over tonight, I want to show them small wonder.”

“What?” I asked before he took the first step down. “Small wonder. The 80’s sitcom about the loveable robot girl. That’s the code name for this project. See it’s official now that it has a code name. Get to work Watts.” He said before skipping downstairs humming the small wonder theme song.

I turned and went to the back door of the lab, down another staircase into the robot bay where all of Stark’s robots were serviced and repaired. I helped create this entire space from the ground up. it was my design and therefore my problem when it broke. It mainly broke when I was experimenting with alternate methods of efficiency in the system.

“Jarvis. Boot up the bay.” I said tightening the bun on my head. “Yes, Ms. Watts.” “I told you call me Sarah.” I said kindly. “yes, Sarah.” The robot bay hummed to life glowing with red and yellow light. Circuits and metal joints squeaked alive. I walked over to stall 3 where I could see a metal gear was caught in a tangle of wires.

“How did you get like this?” I asked tenderly touching the cool edges of the gear like a baby lamb, and examining the source of the issue.

I always liked machines better than people. Machines I could diagnose, workout and solve without any questions being ask of myself. And that’s how I liked it.


	4. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end the truth always reveals itself.

I worked for nearly three hours detangling the gear in stall 3 from the main power lines, that fed into the repair arm in door 2. Careful precision and a dozen curses later it was free. Only one minor gash on my arm. I wrapped a rag around it and kept moving through my to do list.

Grease the joints on robots 5 & 9\. Repair the interface for the cleaning application software, and get down into the moveable floor mounts to secure the clip bindings for the new robot boot sizing.

Tony always had to update the robots with something, which meant I had adjust how and where they were kept constantly. Sometimes with no notice, robots would just fall over when the locking mechanism would no longer fit over the brand new arm fixture Tony would attach via Jarvis.

“Another boot update Sarah?” Jarvis asked. Sometime I swear he could read the displeasure on my face.

“I’m afraid so.” I said laying myself down into the pit and working my way under Robot #1’s holding station. I pulled out Grace, my trusty wrench and went to expanding the foot locks. I was nearly done with foot lock #3 when I faintly heard my name being called.

“Tony I do not have time for your diva problems right now. Some of us have to work.” I said tightening the bolt. I heard laughter from more than one person. I hate it when he brings people down here.

Begrudgingly I inched my way out from under stall #3 to the opening. Looking down at me was Tony, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Clint Barton, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill.

“I could report you to HR for that diva comment, Watts.” Tony sassed down at me.

“I could report you for overly manicured facial hair, but you know we pick our battles.” I bent my legs under me trying to stand up, Steve reached down to offer me a hand, I took it hesitantly and he pulled me up with ease.

“Thanks” I said. Letting go of his big, soft hand, now covered in back grease.

“Oh, no.” I said mortified.

“I’ve experienced worse.” He smiled wiping the grease on his black jeans. Not even getting a spot on his white t-shirt.

“Watts.” Tony nearly yelled. I jumped-turned toward him breaking the gaze of watching Steve wipe the grease on his pants.

“What?” I said disgruntled.

“The button is not working again. Can you fix it?” Tony batted his eyes at me and stuck out his lip like a child.

“You’re telling me the CEO of Stark industries, the number one machine manufacturer in the world, cannot fix a power box button?” Tony shook his head like a dog who wet the floor and got caught. He handed me the box.

“You really are pathetic.” I heard Bruce say to Tony.

“This is why I pay her the big bucks.” Tony retorted back. I pulled open the back again and attached the wire that once again came loose.

“I hope this isn’t going to happen when civilians use it. Sarah only has two hands.” Fury said from the back of the group.

“Nah, she’ll make a better prototype before mass manufacturing. That or I’ll have Jarvis do it.” Tony smirked.

“What are you so busy doing Stark that you can’t help?” Natasha asked playfully.

“Manicuring my facial hair.” He smirked back.

“There. Done.” I handed the newly fixed metal box with the red button on it to Tony. I made to part the group and go to the lab to grab some parts.

“Watts don’t go. We have to show everyone the surprise.” Tony said earnestly. “Be my guinea pig again.” he handed me the button.

“Imagine our lovely miss Watts is walking alone down an abandoned street.” Tony said painting a picture with his hand.

“How did she get to this abandoned street?” Steve asked seriously.  

"She drove.” Tony said wanting to continue.

“Why would she drive to an abandoned street then walk somewhere?” Natasha asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Is it haunted? Maybe she’s going ghost hunting!” Clint said playfully punching Tony in the shoulder.

“Ghosts are no laughing matter. They are full of foreboding.” Thor retorted.

“No, she’s going to meet some friends.” Tony said annoyed. “Anyway, she’s walking alone feeling unsafe..”

Steve interrupted “Why would her friends meet her at an unsafe abandoned street?” Steve turned to me. “You need to get better friends Sarah.” I smiled at him.

Tony’s face was turning red. “Ok, she’s not meeting friends. She’s just walking alone down an alley trying to get home.” Tony said through his teeth.

“Tony, why don't you let the poor girl use the car service?” Maria said practically laughing. “She obviously needs a raise if she is forced to live near abandoned haunted buildings.” Maria nudged me.“I’ll make a recommendation for you.” She winked.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Tony invented something groundbreaking now lets make fun of him. Just like middle school all over again.” Tony said throwing up his hands in frustration.

“Ok, ok show us your little toy, cry baby.” Bruce said settling the group down. Tony smirked and pushed the button.

The Sentry instantly flew out from behind the wall and stood by Tony. “How may I help you?” The sentry said robotically. “Walk me to my car.” Tony said in his show off voice. The group watched silently.

Tony took a step and Clint and Natasha backup a few steps. Tony took another step then turned and walked back towards Thor.

“Thank you I’m safe now.” Tony said. “Goodbye.” the sentry said back before boosting up and flying back behind the wall.

“Personal security at your finger tips. Instant response time, total protection only the push of a button away.” Tony said flipping the button up in the air and catching it smugly.

“Impressive.” Fury said holding his hands behind his back. “How are you going to implement this?” he asked seriously.

“Oh I have some ideas. Watts will handle the initial build and costs. Maria and I will figure out the price model and public distribution methods. This will be like having the Avengers whenever and wherever you need.” Tony said excitedly.

“Guess I have to quit my day job.” Clint said sourly.

“It’s not meant to replace us. But enhance us. When we’re off fighting in South Africa for example, we will have back up here at home.” The group all eyed each other trying to wrap their heads around it.

“I see you have a lot of questions. Lets see if some charcuterie and high quality scotch can help answer those for you.” Tony said walking ahead of the group and leading them up the back stair towards the lab.

I stayed behind wanting to get back to finishing the foot mount adjustments. The group all walked up stairs and into the lab, I turned to see Steve still down in the robot bay with me.

“You don’t want to hear Tony’s scotch answers?” asked jokingly. He smiled.

“Nah, watching other people drink and pontificate is not my thing. Why aren’t you going up there?” He asked innocently.

“I have work to finish. Tony upgraded the robot boots without telling me so I have to adjust all the foot mountings to they don’t fall over.” I said about to get back into the hole to crawl under the floor.

“Sounds like fun.” I couldn’t tell if he was joking.

“Well, not as fun a walking down abandoned alley’s but pretty close.” I said sarcastically. He grinned crinkling his bright blue eyes and looking down.

“Well I’ll let you get to it.” He said putting his hands in his pockets and turned to walk up the stairs to the lab.

It happened so suddenly. Tony’s new Sentry flew around the wall bumping into robot stalls 3,5,7 which I had not adjusted and secured yet. The robots tipped and fell straight on top of me. I covered my head and just before they hit me I felt a warm body covering around me. I held tight in a ball covered by large warm arms and a chest. I could hear Steve’s heart beating quickly. He saved me. That means nothing happened. I didn't disappear. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sarah?” Steve asked curiously. “Where did you go?” At that moment I knew I was caught.

This life I was living was over. I closed my eyes tight hoping he would leave me alone and just forget I was there.

“Sarah?” Steve asked more concerned. I looked up to see him opening his arms and inspecting the spot where my body should be but was not. I took a deep breathe and revealed myself, turning from invisible to visible. He looked down at me stunned. I was still crouching down, his arms surrounding me but not touching.

“Please don't say anything about this.” I said tears welling in my eyes. “If anyone found out.” I said hot tears dripping down my cheeks. “I just can’t. Please Steve.” I said barely able to get the words out.

He crouched there, robots fallen in disarray all around us. He pulled me into a hug and held me. His strong arms engulfed my body, shitty uniform, and all. I held his shoulders and cried, knowing that I was seconds away from everyone knowing my secret and that I would have to leave and start a new life again.

He turned and whispered in my ear “I won’t say a word.”


	5. Escape

I held Steve for a moment taking in his words, then pulled away to look in his face and judge if he was really telling the truth. I looked at him looking for an sign of flinching, mouth twitching, eye squinting, some indication that he might be lying. But there was none.

He looked at me with honest sincerity. His blue eyes were serious but soft. His mouth tight with confusion. I guess it’s true what they say about Captain America, he only tells the truth. I sniffed up the last few tears in my eyes and tried to regain my composure.

“Uh, thanks.” I said. Not sure if I was thanking him for saving my life or for keeping my secret. Thanks was such a meaningless word to show appreciation for both.

“Are you ok?” He asked pulling back from me to examine the damage.

“Yeah. I think so.” I said hoping he didn’t think too hard that nothing could hit me as I was invisible.

He took my forearms and stood up taking me with him. I looked away from him to see the damage. The whole left wall of robots was toppled over leaving scattered robot bodies and body parts strewn all over the bay floor. The wall took a hit where the sentry hit it, damaging holding stall 7 from what I could see.

“What a mess!” I heard Tony say from the top of the stairs.

“Why are you trying to destroy my lab cap?” Tony said coolly as he walked down. Steve narrowed his gaze.

“Your robot flew out of here taking the entire wall and Sarah out with it.” Steve said aggressively.

Tony immediately looked me up and down accessing if I was hurt.

“You ok?” Tony asked his tone changing drastically to concerned.

“Yeah. Luckily Steve was here, otherwise the wall would have hit me.” I said as nonchalantly as possible.

“Cap saves the day again.” Natasha said from the upper level. I looked up to see the whole gang watching our exchange. Steve saluted toward them.

“Drinks to celebrate!” Clint said lifting up a half full glass of scotch.

“I guess testing if the sentry could serve drinks was more trouble than I thought.” Tony said scratching his chin hair.

“Watts we’ll need to rebuild the opening mechanism in the loading deck. Make sure this doesn't happen again.” Tony said inspecting the fallen robots more closely.

“And we’ll need to plan where we want the bigger space for sentry’s to be built. Probably a good thing this wall came down, less demolition for us to do.” Tony kicked the arm of a fallen robot.

“Not at the expense of a Sarah, she could have been killed.” Steve snapped back. Tony looked at him cross. I stepped in between them.

“Listen, I’m fine. But I’m going home. Unless you want to try working your head engineer to death in addition to almost crushing her.” I walked past them towards the stairs where everyone was still standing.

“Watts.” Tony said in serious tone. I looked back to him, Steve still standing by him but looking at me.

“You can leave early today. Near death experience and all.” He said smirking.

“Thanks.” I said not looking back and walking past everyone in the upper level of the lab.

I hung up my work belt and caught a glimpse of my face in the reflecting steel beam next to me. There was black grease on my cheeks and forehead. My hair was a frizzy mess and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I looked away not wanting to see that sight any closer.

Natasha ran over to me. “Are you sure you’re ok? Want me to drive you home?” She asked kindly.

I shook my head. “No, I’m ok. Thanks for asking though.”

She stared at me, into my eyes. I could tell she knew something was wrong. She was intuitive like that, I found it unnerving.

“I just want to go home, shower, and crawl into bed. You stay and have fun.” I said turning to head to the balcony and stairs down to the door.

“We still on for girls brunch this Sunday?” She asked behind me. It took everything I had to turn back to turn and smile.

“Yeah, you bet.” I kept smiling while walking downstairs through the living area and out the front door.

I closed the large metal door behind me and let out a heaving breath. I tried to breath but I couldn't catch my breath. I walked to a side area, just outside the elevator where the waiting chairs were but luckily no one else worked on this floor but me and Tony.The receptionist was two three floors below.

I sat putting my head between my legs and tried to breath. I held my hands behind my neck and closed my eyes. Someone knew my secret. No one had known my secret for over 15 years. Nearly everyone who did know, didn’t know who I was anymore. I changed my identity, my my life, my everything. The thought of having to do that again was unbearable.

I established myself well here. I was a prominent figure in Stark industries but not enough to be more than a glancing thought. I was hiding in plain sight, and I found that the best place to be. I could come and go as I pleased and mostly no one paid much attention. I stayed out of situations where I could turn invisible from fright. I worked alone in a robot bay where no one had to see me.

Breath was coming easier now but my head was spinning with what if problems and worst case scenarios. I sat up taking in a deep breath and exhaling trying to calm my nerves. I looked over to see Steve leaning against the wall.

“How long have you been there?” I asked breathlessly.

“Long enough to see you need a lift home.” He said calmly.

“No, no I’m fine.” I said standing up my head woozy from lack of oxygen. I left myself wobble a bit.

“I can see that.” He said sarcastically.

“Well, would you mind if joined you?” He asked.

I looked at him sourly. He was going to ask me about my secret. “Steve, I really don’t feel like talking.” I said wishing I was already in my own bed away from everyone.

“I don’t want to talk. Just need a breath of air after all the commotion in there.” He said taking a step toward me. “I promise, I won’t say a word.” He said seriously.

“Boy scout’s honor.” putting up three fingers. I couldn’t help but smile. “Fine. Come on.” I said walking to the elevator and pushing the button.

The elevator dinged and opened. He and I got in, I hit the 1 for first floor, the doors shut and the elevator sped downwards. He didn’t say anything. I looked at him. Black grease marks on the shoulders of his white t-shirt, from where I held him to cry, and a smudge on his left cheek.

He looked out the clear windows at the city scape then glanced over to see me staring. He smiled and I turned to look down quickly, feeling my face growing red.

For some unspoken reason he commanded my attention and I couldn’t help but look at him again. He stared back at me this time. Our eyes locked on each other. I wanted to say something to break the tension but no words came out, and he did not say anything at my request in return.

He looked so sweet and innocent. Blue eyes, blonde hair, plain white shirt and jeans. He was the all american man. His muscles accented nicely in the white t-shirt that clung in all the right places. He took a step toward me and I gasped slightly knowing I wanted him to come closer. It felt good in his arms. I’ve never had that feeling before. I didn’t break his gaze.

He took another step, and another until he was right in front of me. He lifted a white handkerchief from his pocket and held it up nodding to indicate if he could use it. I nodded back looking from the handkerchief back to him. Saying nothing he took my left cheek in his large warm hand and wiped away the grease with the handkerchief in his right. I stared at him. He brushed the cloth across my forehead slow

ly and tenderly. His face mere centimeters away from mine. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, his stomach slightly touching my breasts, I didn’t dare move. He smelled like cinnamon and leather. Taking his time, he worked his way to my right, then left cheek before finishing with one final wipe off my nose. He stared at me inspecting his handy work. Then smiled releasing my face and giving a thumbs up in approval. I smiled back then looked away not knowing what to do next.

I looked back to him when the elevator dinged that we hit our destination floor. He stepped to the open doors, waiting for me to walk ahead. I nodded my head in appreciation and walked out first.

I continued walking, past the women in runway outfits and men in shiny suits, past the evening security guard and out on to the New York City streets. I walked to my subway stop, down into the underground, and waited at the platform running to SOHO.

I looked over to see Steve standing at my side not saying a word. Some people waiting for the train recognized him and shook his hand thanking him for his service. He saluted them enthusiastically but remained silent.

My train finally stopped and we both hopped in. The train was completely packed which left standing room only. We stood by the doors holding on to the upper pole to steady ourselves against the erratic train movements. He would hold my shoulder whenever the train stopped sudden in a jerk. We rode all 8 stops down to my neighborhood and hopped off. He stayed behind me still silent.

I couldn’t believe he really wasn’t going to say anything. We exited the subway and walked three blocks down to my street on Franklin. We got to my red brick building where two fig trees were planted beside the front stoop. I signaled that this was my building. He looked it up and down.

I stepped up to go upstairs when he grabbed my arm, I looked at him, and he made a motion of unzipping his mouth to talk.

“You can talk.” I snickered.

“So this is you?” He asked amused. “I thought the head engineer would live on the upper east side.”

“I like to keep a low profile.” I said hoping that would be the last of his questions.

“You sure you’re ok?” He asked seriously. I shook my head yes, not wanting to be asked that ever again. I started up the stairs again.

“Sarah” he called I looked back at him. “Thank you for letting me walk you home.” he smiled.

“It’s the least I could do, since you saved my life and all.” I said grinning. “And for other things.” I said seriously.

He nodded acknowledging what we were really talking about. I got to my front door and stuck the key in the lock. “See you later Sarah.” he said in a sad tone. “Bye.” I said opening the door and closing it behind me quickly.

I turned to look at him and watched him stare at my door for a minute then walk back toward the subway.

I rushed up the three flights of stairs, opened my door in a flurry, flung myself onto my bed, curled up into a ball and turned invisible so the world could not see me. My fate rested in the hands of a superhero. As all of ours do. But mine in the form of a secret instead of a life threatening attack.A fight could be won and done in a day. Secrets had to keep forever. I hoped I could trust him to save me. 

 

 


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews. I want to hear your thoughts on the story. Thank you for reading :)

I woke to Tony shaking me awake. “Watts! Watts! Get up!” he yelled at me.

“What?” I asked groggily. I was in my bed, yellow light from the street lights shined in the windows silhouetting Tony’s face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked angrily. I stared at him my breath caught in my throat. I knew what he was going to say but didn’t want him to say it.

“What?” I asked not looking him in the eye.

“Invisible? You can turn invisible?” He questioned me aggressively. Steve told me. I was a fool to trust him. I was a fool to trust anyone and get comfortable here.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” spouted sharply. Getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen to make coffee. He followed closely behind me.

“Yes you do. Steve told me. He told us all.” hit the kitchen counter with his fist. I flinched at the sound and turned. His eyes were wide and fierce.

“Well he doesn’t know what he is talking about.” I said pouring the green mountain coffee into the filter and placing it in the top of the coffee maker.

“You thought you could just go around spying on us? Sneaking where no one would know you were there. You thought we would be ok with that?” He shouted.

“I never spied on anyone!” I shouted back.

“I don’t use my ability at all. Contrary to everyone's belief I don’t want to sit invisible in a corner all day and watch you shower, or masterbate, or fuck, or whatever. I want to live my life not watch everyone else’s.” I yelled in frustration.

My coffee pot beeped. I turned to shut it off. “So you admit it. You can turn invisible.” He said lowly.

I grabbed a green mug from a hook hanging above the coffee maker. I poured myself a cup making him wait for an answer. As I sipped slowly all I could think was, I can’t believe Steve ratted me out. I can’t believe I trusted him. So much for honesty.

“Yes, fine. I admit it.” I grumbled holding the mug closely.

“Come with me.” Tony said grabbing my arm spilling hot coffee all over me. I yelped in pain dropping the mug on the laminate kitchen floor. He grabbed my arm forcing me to the door.

“Tony you’re hurting me.” I said struggling to break free of his grip.

“Mutants can’t feel pain.” he said shoving out my front door.

Standing there was Nick Fury in his black trench coat looking intensely down at me. Natasha and Clint stood to his right holding their weapons at the ready. Steve was to his right in full Captain America gear holding his shield out to me as if I were about to shoot him. “

You’re in a lot of trouble Sarah. Cuff her.” Fury said casually. Natasha moved toward me gun raised to my head.

“Don’t try any funny business.” She said going behind me and cuffing my wrists. They led me down the stairs and out of my building where a dozen cop cars were parked erratically red lights flashing. A swat truck opened up and a team dressed in combat gear filed out quickly. I turned back to Natasha who was holding my hands behind me

“Where are you taking me?” I asked nervously.

“To headquarters. We have some doctors who need to run tests to find out what you are.” she said disgusted.

They led me to a black van. I had to get away, once I was in the car it would be too hard to try and escape. Just before they lowered my head to get me in the van I turned invisible and ran.

I heard shouting and guns firing, the bullets whizzing past my ears. I made it out from the cop car barricade and made a straight line for the subway. I ran as hard as I could trying to stay invisible, a power that goes in and out without practice. I turned the corner at the end of the block and saw the subway stop. I ran toward it but tripped and hit the ground hard. I felt a heavy weight on my back.

Steve’s voice whispered in my ear“You can’t get away from me, mutant.” I cried “No!” as he lifted me effortlessly and dragged me back.

“I trusted you.” I screamed through my tears. He laughed mockingly. “You are a threat to national security. You really thought I would let you go?” He chortled.

He threw me into the back of the black van and I hit the hard metal floor with a thud.

“I hope you rot in there.” Tony sneared at me before slamming the van door and darkness overtook me.

I sat up dripping sweat in my my bed, in my apartment. I looked around anxiously to see I was all alone, still in my work uniform, curled up in the position I was in this afternoon. It was a nightmare. This one was different. This nightmare was new.

Instead of my old life coming back to haunt me, it was my new one. I breathed heavily finally catching my breathe. I got up feeling remarkably free and thankful to move around where I liked. I walked to the bathroom, shed my sweaty uniform and hopped into the shower.

I turned on the water, it spit out at me in low pressure, hot water dripped down my body and felt heavenly compared to the wet, heavy mess I was sleeping in.

As I washed I thought about my next steps. Should I run? Running from the Avengers may be impossible, shield especially. Should I tell them all?

Now that Steve knows it may only be a matter of time before they all do anyway. It might be better to tell them and head them off at the pass, before they can make any bad assumptions about me.

But then they might try to experiment on me like in my dream. Shield has been known to do these things. And that is the last thing I wanted. I stood letting the hot water drip over me, lost in what to do.

Maybe I should ask Steve what he thinks. He is the only person who knows my secret and how the group would react to this news. He is my best chance at trying to find a safe way out of this. If he was still on my side.

I thought about him in my dream pinning me to the ground and how betrayed I felt. I didn’t want to feel that way about him. I liked Steve.

Sometimes I thought I more than liked Steve but I never let those thoughts stay too long. He was an Avenger after all. I saw how often Pepper and Tony were apart due to his Avenging, and I never wanted that kind of relationship. The constant worry, feeling of helplessness, waiting. I hated waiting. I liked solutions and action, I guess that’s why being an engineer was my calling, figure out the problem and fix it.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower stall. I wiped the mirror free of steam and looked at me bare clean face. My brown eyes looked tired, dark circles surrounded them, making me look more like a creature of the night than human. My brown hair began to wave around my face. I stared at my reflection for a while before I finally decided on my plan of action. I would talk to Steve first then decide to run or talk.


	7. I woke up like this

I texted Steve 10 minutes ago and he still hasn’t responded. I stared at the black screen on my phone waiting anxiously for it to light up. Granted it was 3AM on a Wednesday but he should have his sound on. 

Why did Captain America need to sleep anyway? He was a super solider the serum should let him stay awake at all hours of the night in case of attack. Maybe the waking part of the serum only worked during a battle or war time. I made a note to ask him about this sometime in the future. 

I paced back and forth glancing at my phone nonchalantly. I closed my eyes counted to 3 and … nope still unresponsive. This is the WORST. 

I gave up and flopped down on my bed, my head starting to feel dizzy from lack of sleep. 

A loud BZZZZ sounded from the intercom by my door. I sat up with a start. ‘They've come for me.’ I thought my dream playing back vividly through my head. 

I approached the intercom slowly debating if I should escape down the back fire escape. Sometimes the paperboy needed to be buzzed in to drop off the newspapers at the elderly tenants front door. Once or twice he’s buzzed me by accident, perhaps it was just the paperboy. I held the button down. 

“Hello?” I asked nervously. 

“It’s Steve.” I heard a deep voice say on the other end. I released the button. ‘Why was he here?’ I texted him. I fully intended this to be a text conversation tonight that would lead to a meet up at a later place and time. I realized he was still standing down there as I was going through my thoughts. 

“Huh I texted you.” I said uncertainly. 

“Yeah I know. I tried texting you back but I never heard anything. I thought maybe it was serious, it being 3AM and all. So I thought I would come check on you.” He said quickly. 

I ran to my phone and hit the button to see no texts had come through. Odd I thought. I ran back to the speaker. 

“No, I didn’t get any text.” I said swiping through my phone to make sure everything was working properly. 

“Sorry about that. Um should I go?” He asked. I thought quickly. Biting my lip. Might as well get this over with now instead of trying to get any sleep with stress nightmares lurking behind my eyelids. I hit the speaker button again. 

“No, no come on up. I have coffee.” I said releasing the speaker button and hitting the entry button for 15 seconds. I unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to throw some coffee grinds in a filter and start the coffee maker. 

I gave myself a quick once over. I was wearing a black Stark industries mens t-shirt, that I won at a company lunch for answering a trivia question about who created the phrase ‘Robotics.' Answer scientist and prolific writer Isaac Asimov. Black leggings that I picked up at CVS because spending money on leggings is low on my list of priorities. and wet hair tied up in a messy bun. I did not have to fear that Steve would make any moves on me tonight. 

There was a knock at my door. “It’s open.” I said loud enough to heard through the door. The door opened and Steve walked in wearing a grey blue hoodie, a white t-shirt with the phrase ‘I woke up like this’ screen printed on it, dark jeans and blue nike shoes. I stared at the shirt in shock. He shut the door behind him then turned to look at me still unable to remove my eyes from the shirt. 

“What?” he asked concerned. 

“Your shirt. Um….” I said not wanting to laugh. 

“Yeah, Clint gave it to me. He said it was a saying they use in the Army now, meaning they wake up ready for action.” he said looking down at it proudly. I didn’t know how to proceed next. He was keeping my deepest darkest secret, so I guess I should do him a favor. 

I pulled up youtube and brought up the Beyonce video for Flawless. I scrolled to the middle of the song and played him the part of the song he needed to hear. 

“Oh Beyonce. I like her.” Steve said shaking his head to the beat. The song play ‘Flawless, I woke up like this, I woke up like this…’ He watched for a second then it hit him. “That Jerk.” Steve said quietly. 

“To be fair it’s a pretty great phrase from a pretty great song. So I think you should own it.” I said confidently. 

“No wonder people having been yelling out Flawless to me when I run with this shirt on. I just thought they liked my running form.” He said slouching on to a stool at my kitchen bar and zipping up his jacket. 

My coffee maker beeped. “I say keep wearing it, and get Clint a matching one. In order to keep the joke going he’ll have to own up and wear the shirt too.” I said grabbing mugs from the hook and placing them on the counter to pour the coffee. I heard him giggle behind me. 

“That’s a great idea. I’m going to do that. Beat him at his own game.” he said cackling to himself as I gave him a mug. I leaned on the other side of the kitchen counter swirling my cup. 

“So…” he said. I looked up at him watching me expectantly. “What seems to be the trouble?” he asked in a way that I could tell he saw that line in a cop movie once. 

“Well...ah...I need to talk to you about what happened today.” I said carefully. His expression turned serious. 

“I told you, I wouldn’t say anything. I promise I’m good for my word.” He said sincerely. His boy scout tone and charming face always melted my heart a bit. Damn his boyish good looks. I looked down into my coffee. 

“I know.” I paused hesitating. “I think I need to provide you with some context of what happened to me, so you will know why this needs to stay a secret so badly. I’ve never told anyone this story. I try to forget it but it always creeps back up on me.” I said diving back into my memories.


	8. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update for the weekend. Will update on Monday!

Steve stared at me not making any movement just listening intently. I cleared my throat trying to find the right words to begin.

“The first time I knew I was different I was five years old.” I played with the coffee mug in my hand. “I was in kindergarten, in the spring, I remember red tulips growing in front of the green door of my classroom.” I said memories flooding.

“My class was separated into groups, I was in the owl group because we were so wise.” I said smiling slightly. I looked up to Steve who was listening seriously. I straightened up remembering it was nearly 5AM and he was here for a reason.

“Well one day my group had to go collect samples of soil for some experiment we were conducting. Our supervisor was some young volunteer parent who was more involved with her cellphone then watching us. We were supposed to stay on the grass near a busy street behind the school. One of the kids in our group had the bright idea to get some gravel rocks from the street, and us being all five year olds thought so too. We walked into the middle of this busy two way street, bending down to gather as much gravel as we could. A few cars swerved around us but as you can imagine someone eventually wasn’t paying attention and barreled straight through us.” I said stopping.

I remembered hitting the ground hard and then darkness.

“I woke up in the ER, my mother holding my hand. She told me all my classmates had died in the accident, but all I had was a few cuts and bruises. She was thankful, thought I caught a lucky break. Everyone at the school thought I lured them out to the street and pushed them into traffic. After 3 weeks of harassment they moved me to a different school district.” Steve put his hand on top of mine which was gripping my mug tightly.

I looked at his eyes were soft. “I’m sorry.” He said kindly. I nodded with appreciation and pulled back my hand from his touch.

“Well I’m sure you can guess I survived because I was never hit, because I turned invisible. That event triggered something in my system so that whenever I was in danger, frightened, or anxious I would turn invisible. My mother found out when when I was seven, I was cutting an apple and I sliced my hand open. I screamed and when my mother looked over at me I wasn’t there. I remember her calling my name and seeing her plain as day right in front of me but she couldn’t see me. I reappeared and she about passed out from fright. I think that’s when she understood how I survived the car accident. From that moment on she made sure I was never alone for too long, in order to make sure no one else would find out. Not even my father. But she also became paranoid that I was spying on her. She would constantly tell me to never watch her or my father, to never turn invisible, to keep it to myself.” I took a sip of coffee.

“So you never showed anyone what you could do?” He asked curiously.   
“Well, unintentionally.” I said with a heavy sigh.

“Teenagers are dumb, myself especially. I decided to brag to my friends that I could go into a liquor store and steal beer without being caught. So I turned walked into the store turned invisible, took two six packs and walked out, then I revealed myself outside drinking a cold one. My friends thought I was awesome. I did it a few more times before the store clerk finally caught my trick on camera and shared it with the local news station, who then showed it to the whole county and who knows where else. People started calling the house claiming I stole things from their house, or that I watched them at the ATM and then stole money from their account, or that I was sitting watching them in their house. It was a witch hunt. I couldn’t even go outside without someone screaming at me about a wrong I had done to them. My parents defended me at first but after awhile they started to question things they thought I had done to them. Finally I ran away, I turned invisible and left town not telling a soul.” I said defeatedly.

I finished my coffee dropping it in the sink and crossing the kitchen to my bed and sitting on the edge of it.

“And that’s why you can’t tell anyone Steve. The second someone finds out they think I’m some sort of theif or pervert and will constantly accuse me of doing wrongs to them. I had to completely start over once. I really don’t want to do it again.” I said to the floor.

I heard Steve swivel off the stool and saw his feet stand before me. I looked to see him kneeling in front of me. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I know to some extent what it is to lose everything you know and start over.” he said.

“Well that’s the understatement of the century.” I said smirking. He smiled back.

“Ok, I know exactly what that feels like. But don't be afraid of who you are. There's a reason you have your ability. I understand why you don’t want to tell anyone but you shouldn’t let it control you, take control of it.” he said comforting.

“I don’t even know how to at this point. I haven’t turned invisible in years before today. I try to keep to myself so dangerous opportunities don’t present themselves.” I said matter of factly.

“I could look if Shield has any information on invisibility. Maybe someone else has learned how to control it and they have it documented.” he said reassuringly. I thought. Thats not a bad idea. I never even thought of looking into Shield’s records.

“I would really appreciate that. Thanks. It’s weird…” I said thinking.

“What?” he asked.

“I’ve never talked about this with anyone. It’s nice to have a different perspective than my own crazy head.” I said gratefully.

“You’re not crazy Sarah.” he said.

“Thanks.” I said not looking at him. We sat in silence for a minute. I was so grateful to have him here. Listening to my whole sob story. He is the only person I know now who knows me, the real me. It felt oddly nice to share the burden.

My phone buzzed and chirped indicating a text message. Thankful for the break in silence. I grabbed for my phone.

It was a text from Tony - Get over here. Emergency!

It’s Tony, he needs me at over at the tower. I said showing Steve the text message.

“You just go when he beckons you?” he asked concerned.

“Well he is my boss. It’s not like he does this all the…” My phone rang before I could finish my sentence. The theme song to Jaws playing and Boss Stark flashing on my phone.

“One sec” I said answering the call.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Watts, get over here.” he said sternly. I looked over to Steve who watching me.

“Why? Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes. I run a international company I know what time it is everywhere. Just get over here.” he said angrily and hung up the phone. I put the phone down.

“I guess I’m going to work.” I said annoyed. I went to stand, Steve held out a hand and lifted me up to stand beside him,

“I’ll go with you.” he said looking down at me.

“Are you sure? It’s so late.” he was still holding my hands in his. It was then that I realized he wanted to protect me.

For some reason he had the urge to stand by my side and watch over me. I felt very weird about this. I’ve had anyone protect me before, I’ve always taken care of myself, I guess that’s because I’ve never trusted anyone before. Not sure that I ever could. I wanted to trust Steve but it did not come naturally to me.

“Yes, I’m sure.” he said realizing he was still holding my hand and letting go instantly.


	9. The moment

We walked up broadway in the dark, the street lights lighting our way. Bakery trucks were making their deliveries spreading clouds of flour down alleyways and onto the sidewalks. Steve regaled me with a story about the first time he saw the Brooklyn dodgers play, I asked that he tell me a light story to try and get my mind off things.

We reached the tower and I swiped my keycard at the side door to gain entry into the building. It was completely quiet and dim, only backup lights were illuminated lighting the giant lobby with eerie green light.

“The game went into the 9th inning. The whole crowd was crazy.” Steve went on excitedly. Painting a picture of a eventful summer game in 1941.

It helped drowned out the noise in my head. We walked over to the elevators, I pushed the button and a dinged open right away. We stepped inside, the door closed and the metal box raced toward into the sky. Steve continued to talk mimicking throwing a pitch then swinging a baseball bat and cheering with loud applause. We finally reached the top floor of the tower. Steve finished his story just when the elevator doors opened.

“It was a great game.” He said enthusiastically.

“Yeah, sounds like it.” I said half paying attention and half worrying that Tony would read through my lies.

We exited the elevator, opened the large steel doors and walked into the dark living space of Stark’s lab.

“Where is he?” I asked looking around the dark room only lit by the small city light shining through the bay windows. A loud crash sounded from up in the lab.

“I would guess up there.” Steve said looking to the lab.

We rushed up the stairs to find Tony sitting on the lab with a sentry’s head in his lab, the face panel open with little wires sticking out all over. His hair was disheveled, his clean button down grey shirt was half unbuttoned and half untucked, his white undershirt sticking out. A half empty bottle of scotch next to him. He was screwing something into place with hyper focus.

“Tony?” I asked concerned. He looked up and smiled gleefully.

“Watts!” he said with joy. Then he looked over to Steve and frowned like a small child.

“Cap? What are you doing here?” he asked with a pout.

“I was hanging out with Sarah when you called so I walked her over here.” He said cautiously taking a step forward.

“Oh are you two fucking?” he asked trying to understand.

“Tony!” I yelled shocked and embarrassed. “Language.” Steve said at the same time.

“Sorry.” Tony said raising his hands in a semi apology.

“Does your shirt say ‘I woke up like this?” Tony asked squinting his eyes to better read Steve’s shirt. Steve zipped up his blue hoodie to hide the screenprinted words.

Tony laughed heartily. “Oh yeah, I remember Clint was going to give that to you. Great gag.” Then he grabbed the bottle sitting next to him and took a swig and looked at me.

“Watts you deserve better than a 96 year old failed war experiment gone rogue.” Steve was silent. I rushed to Tony’s side and took the bottle from his grasp.

“That’s enough for you.” I said capping the bottle and placing it on a near by tool table.

“Now why did you call me over here?” I asked impatiently. Tony looked up at and smiled at me with a shit eating grin.

“I’m fixing the sentry.” He said stretching out his arms to reveal his handy work. I looked more closely at what he was doing. He crossed one of the main circuits with the visual perception center.

“What are you doing?” he looked up at me examining his handy work.

“You like that?” he asked winking at me.

“Why are you crossing those circuit lines?” I asked going through every scenario of why he would do this. He pointed to the various wires “Routing the main defense circuit with the visual perception hardware will allow sentries to use the automatic face scanning software to operate with the defense hardware. So when someone is… lets say, being followed and calls the sentry they can see if any surrounding people have prior convictions or warrants and handle them appropriately. Offer them on a silver platter to the proper authorities.” He said smugly.

“Robot Batman if you will.” he said giggling to himself. It was pretty genius.

“What if you also cross in the location database and cross reference with crime stats to make sentries familiar with the area for safe escape routes and safe holding houses.” I said thinking of all the possibilities.

Tony looked over to Steve who was watching us with his arms crossed. “See Stevey boy, this is why I pay her the big bucks.” he said slurring.

“Is that why you called her over here? To show off your tinkered experiment?” Steve asked annoyed.

“Hey, just because you don’t get this stuff doesn’t mean you have to rain on my parade.” Tony said loudly.

“Oh I get what you’re doing, you need validation from your pretty, young, employee, who has no choice but to come when you call.” Steve said indignantly.

“Hey!’ I said back. “I make my own choices. I decided to come here, you didn’t have to.” I said regretting my tone.

“Fine. Have fun.” Steve said turning around and exiting the lab. “What a killjoy.” Tony said shaking his head.

“Shut up.” I said chasing after Steve. I ran to the balcony and looked over to see him on the lower level walking toward the large metal front door.

“Steve.” I called down to him. “Steve wait.” I yelled. He didn’t stop and opened the door let it slam behind him. I ran down the stairs stumbling and shuffled across the living space to the giant door.

The man I just told my entire life story to was now ignoring me, seems about par for the course of my life.

I flung the door open and saw Steve waiting in front of the closed elevator door.

“Steve” I said out of breath. He didn’t turn around. I walked up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. He turned to me with a narrowed stare.

“I’m sorry.” I said as apologetically as I could.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said turning back to face the elevator.

“No really, I’m sorry I unloaded my entire life and secret to you and then I treat you like dirt.” I said frustrated with myself.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He said sternly.

“That’s not what I was talking about.” I said stepping between him and the elevator door so he was forced to look at me.

“I care about you Steve. Fuck my secret. I’m sorry I hurt you because you don’t deserve to be treated like that.” I said looking into his baby blue eyes for forgiveness. He grabbed my face in his hands and stepped closer to me, the warmth of his body radiating into mine. His fingers curled around the back of my head, his thumbs gently stroking the sides of my cheeks. His face was mere centimeters from mine, his nose barely brushing mine.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked in a whisper. I shook my head yes, unable to speak.

He lowered his lips to mine and touched them lightly. Then again but this time taking my lower lip between his and kissing gently. I put my hands up to his neck and pulled him down to me, pushing his lips and breath harder into mine. He tasted like earthy honey, if that is a thing. He kissed me more passionately once we both found our footing. I gently took his top lip in between mine, and he took my bottom in his. It was soft, and warm. I pulled away gently, but went back again, to give him something firmer. I pulled his face to mine harder, he responded happily, tangling his fingers into my hair, gently sucking on my top lip. He was so gentle and warm, and I felt the the heat start to rise in my body. I pushed my body against him and heard him moan quietly. I smiled wide on the inside. The elevator dinged and opened behind me. I didn’t want to let go of him. He placed one last heated kiss on my tender lips before pulling away, my head still in his hands, his fingers tangled in my hair. We both looked at each other breathing heavily. His cheeks were red and his lips were full and plump. One of us had to move first.

“Thank you.” I said closing my eyes with embarrassment the moment I said it. I heard him laugh and he kissed my forehead before letting me go.

“You’re welcome.” he said amused. He stepped into the elevator.

“You’re going? After that?” I asked sadly.

“A 40’s man always knows when to exit. Plus you’re staying here right? You don’t need me to walk you home?” he asked.

“No, I have to go help drunk Stark.” regretting that choice and wanting to go with him so badly.

“Bye Sarah.” He said raising up a hand goodbye. I raised my hand back and the elevator door closed in front of him.

What the hell was that? I thought walking back into Starks lab. He looked up at me, some how more disheveled than before.

“I knew you two were fucking.” He said smugly.

“I could report you to HR for those comments.” I said not pleased.

“I’m sorry.” He said seriously.

“I knew you two were fornicating.” he said laughing to himself.


	10. Brunch

“He did what?” Natasha yelled nearly spitting out her mimosa. 

“Shhh!” I said looking around at the other patrons who turned to stare at us in the sidewalk cafe where we were brunching. 

“He kissed me.” I said quietly. 

“Was it good?” she asked curiously. 

“I kissed him once to escape being seen during a mission, I remember it was stiff and awkward.” She said grabbing a piece of wheat toast. I thought back to that wonderfully warm and tender kiss in front of the elevator. 

“Um…” I said not wanting to tell her what I really thought. 

“You liked it!” She shoved my shoulder playfully. 

“Let’s just say I didn’t not like it.” I said feeling my cheeks begin to blush. 

“Sarah and Cap sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I..” she started singing. 

“I swear if you finish that song I will drink your mimosa.” I said knowing she lived for Barry’s mimosa’s. She grabbed her glass away. “N-G.” she finished and gulped the rest of the mimosa down. “I win.” She said smiling. 

“I’m glad he finally found a nice girl. I’ve been trying to hook him up with people for years. He’s so picky.” She furled up her nose in disgust. 

“He doesn’t have me. We kissed once.” I said matter of factly. 

“But you want to do it again.” She said in her low sultry tone. 

“Stop it.” I said looking away from her. 

“Oh my god you are so cute. You can’t even look at me when I talk about him. When’s the last time you saw him?” She asked playfully. 

“Not since the kiss.” I said sadly. 

“Let’s call him!” she pulled out her phone and began dialing. I tried to grab the phone from her and she moved quickly and held my arm back with surprising strength. 

“You’re like the worst big sister I never had.” I said trying desperately to grab at the phone. 

“I take that as a compliment.” She said snickering. She put the phone on speaker and it started to ring. 

“Natasha seriously..” I said grabbing at the phone in her hand raised away from me. 

“Let’s just see what he’s up to.” she smiled mischievously. 

“I’m going to kill you!” I said loudly. 

“Hello?” I heard a low voice say on the phone. I retracted back and Natasha lowered the phone closer to her ear. 

“Hey Steve, how’s it going?” she asked nonchalantly. 

“Um good. Did someone just say they were going to kill you?” He asked a bit of confusion in his voice. 

“Oh yeah, you know. New York. Screw you too buddy.” she said loving every minute of this. 

“Ok.” He said still confused. 

“So Steve what’s up with you and Sarah?” She asked straight out. There was silence on the line. I covered my eyes with my hands wanting to melt into the sidewalk. 

“Uh what did you hear?” he asked carefully. 

“Oh just that you might have a little crush.” she said giving me a thumbs up. Her red hair bobbed playfully as she talked. 

“Did Tony say that?” he asked seriously. 

“No, no. I have Sarah here and she was just mentioning your little rendezvous the other night. Apparently you have learned how to be a good kisser since we decoyed kissed that one time. Congrats dude.” she winked at me. 

“Sarah is with you?” he asked his tone softened. 

“Yeah, we’re having brunch. you should come join us, I don’t think she has any plans afterwards. Do you Sarah?” she asked holding the phone to me. I made a silent slash across the throat motion indicating that I wanted to kill her. She continued to hold the phone to me, now giving me serious eyes. “Nope, no plans after this.” I said dying of embarrassment. 

“Ok.” he said joyfully. 

“Great. We’re at 28th and Broadway at Barry’s. You can’t miss it.” she hung up the phone and put it back in the red leather purse. 

“Why?” I asked. “I don’t know what to do with him.” I said wanting to run but also wanting to stay and see him. 

“Listen.” she said leaning in close. “He has been through some crazy shit, he’s a good guy, loyal to the core, and once you have his trust he will do anything for you. Being with him is a place any girl would be lucky to be in.” she said signaling to the waiter for a refill on her mimosa. 

“You are the most intelligent woman I have ever met, you keep Tony Stark on his toes and that’s a feat in itself. You are kind but I’m sad to say it, kind of a loaner. You needed a nudge forward. So you’re welcome.” she said the waiter bringing a glass full of orange juice then filling it with champagne. 

“You are not invited to the wedding.” I said jokingly. 

“Honey, I’m going to be all up in that wedding. Give you the best toast you’ve ever heard in your life. The tears will be flowing for days.” she said taking a swig. 

“Ugh, I don’t know how to navigate this.” I said glumly. “Why can’t people be as easy as electronics.” I said laying my head on the table. 

“Because then we would be boring!” Natasha said laughing.


End file.
